Souls Colliding
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: Regina thinks she's pulled the short straw when she gets stuck sitting next to mum, Emma Swan, and her son, Henry on a plane, but when the plane crashes, she has to help Emma and Henry to survive. They begin to fall in love, but things are difficult when they return to the real world, will their relationship survive, or will it go up in flames?
1. Chapter 1

Regina sighed as she saw who the passengers next to her would be: a mum and her kid. She bent down to pick her small case up to put in the overhead compartment.

"Want some help with that?" The mum asked, leaping from her seat to help.

"I've got it," Regina replied, her lips tight. "But thanks." She brought the case up above her head, but someone was squeezing past her at the same time and they knocked into her, making her drop the case. It fell, nearly onto her head, but the blonde she was sitting next to her managed to grab it in time.

"Let me," She smiled, easily lifting it above her head into the overhead compartment.

"Thanks," Regina murmured, trying to ignore the blonde's muscular arms. They took their seats quickly and Regina began typing on her laptop, trying to distract herself from the flight to come. She wasn't the fondest of flying and it didn't help that she wasn't flying business class like she normally did.

"Excuse me," The blonde said quietly whilst people were still boarding the plane. Regina looked up, annoyed to be pulled away from her work.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm really sorry but my son's never flown before and would really like a window seat, would you mind if he swapped seats with you?" Emma asked, sounding embarrassed. Regina looked past her to the brown haired kid who was smiling sweetly at her.

"Okay," She replied, unbuckling her seatbelt. Anything for some peace and quiet.

"Thank you," The boy gave her a wide toothy smile.

"Thank you so much," The mum smiled apologetically.

"No problem," Regina replied, before taking her new seat and getting back to her work.

"Wow we're going so fast mum," Henry smiled as the plane began to speed up a few minutes later. "Do you think we'd die if we crashed going at this sp-"

"Shh, Henry," Emma said, noticing that the brunette next to her had tensed up as the plane's speed quickened. "Just look at the view out of the window." She quickly pointed out of the window as they ascended and Henry gaped in awe as the cars below them turned into little toy ones that he played with when he was younger.

"This is awe-" He began then he broke off shaking his head and rubbing his ears. "Owww." He complained. Regina looked across at him, smiling slightly. This mother and son were growing on her. The mother was clearly trying her best and the son was sweet. The mother was also really hot.

"It's because we're so high up," She explained to him, digging a packet of boiled sweets out of the small handbag at her feet. "Your ears are getting used to the different air pressure." She held the bag of sweets out to him. "You're really supposed to have these when we take off, but it might help." She was rewarded with a huge smile, before Henry looked at his mum for approval. She didn't always let him have sweets.

"Go ahead kid," Emma smiled at him, ruffling his hair as he leaned across to get one. He took one at random and his smile grew wider as he won the lottery on the flavour.

"Apple," He leaned back to his seat as he unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. "Thanks Mrs- err-" He stopped, not knowing the woman's name.

"Call me Regina," She smiled. "And you are quite right dear. Apple is the best. I'm sure there'll be another apple one left for when you need one for the descent."

"Thank you so much," Emma smiled at the woman next to her, only just noticing how her eyes looked chocolate brown. "It's so kind of you."

"It's nothing," Regina assured her, before turning back to her laptop.

* * *

"We seem to have hit a patch of turbulence, we ask that everyone returns to their seats and fastens their seatbelts please," A crackly voice on the intercom said and Henry began to look worried, but Emma quickly fastened him in.

"Are we gonna crash?" He asked, a nervous quiver clearly in his voice.

"This is perfectly normal," Regina smiled across at him. "I fly quite often, it's just a precaution."

"Oh," Henry said, though he still didn't sound convinced.

"What's that comic you're reading?" Regina asked, trying to distract the young boy, knowing she wouldn't get any work done with him panicking.

"The Incredible Hulk," He grinned, showing her the cover. "It's a limited edition one."

"Really?" Regina asked, trying to sound interested, though she was glad that he had stopped worrying.

"He's obsessed," Emma smiled, and she opened her mouth to speak again, but Regina never found out what she was going to say as the plane began shaking violently and the lights went out. Regina and Emma both heard a young boy screaming from beside them and knew it was Henry. "Here," Emma quickly moved her hand to Henry's seat and managed to wrap her arm round his in the dark until the emergency lighting flickered on.

Suddenly oxygen masks were in front of them. Ignoring protocol, Emma immediately started helping Henry with his first. By the time she had got his on, she was struggling to breath. There were screams as the plane began plummeting. She gasped for air frantically as she pulled her oxygen mask towards her, but before she could secure it, she passed out. Regina watched her, in panic. She leaned forwards, but luggage began to fall out of the overhead compartment opposite and she had to duck to avoid being knocked out. Only the site of Henry trying to shake his mum awake made her try again. She yanked the oxygen mask towards Emma's face and managed to secure the strap over the back of her head just before the world went black.

_Waves. Crashing around her. She could feel the sand between her fingers. Light._ Regina opened her eyes and tried to stand but the world began spinning around her. She felt her knees give way and she was back on the ground again. Sand, running between her fingers. Where was she? Then it all came flooding back to her. There was a crash. Thank goodness they were over land. Wait. She paused, as her brain caught up. Where were they though? If they were in a populated area the plane may have hit the civilians. She looked around and got up, slowly this time. They were on some sort of beach, with a jungle on one side and the sea the other.

The screams and shouts of confusion and panic brought her back to reality. She should probably help. Do anything she could. She pushed her hand through her hair so it went out of her eyes, but when it returned, it was soaked with blood. Something must have hit her knocking her out. It didn't hurt too much though. Looking around, she could see much worse injuries than a small bump. She knew she had been one of the lucky.

Searching for someone to help, she saw the familiar blonde hair and red leather jacket of the woman she sat next to. She was sitting up confused, unsure of what was happening. Regina ran over to her and gave her a hand. "Henry?" Emma asked, as Regina realised that her leg was trapped under a heavy piece of debris. She tried levering it up but it was too heavy.

"I don't know where he is," She told her. "If I can get this off then we can look-" But Emma had already seen him.

"Henry!" She screamed at the top of her voice. Regina followed Emma's frantic gaze to where there was a small body of a boy, barely moving. Blood flowing from his arm. He was laying under the wing of the plane. The wing that was burning. The wing that began to cave in on itself. The wing that was about to collapse right on top of Emma's son. But she was trapped and could do nothing to save him. "Henry!" She yelled again, though in her heart she knew it was useless. She knew that she could do nothing but watch her son die.

_**Please don't hate me for ending the chapter like this. I feel really bad for saying this, but I'm not sure when I'll next update either. Hopefully in the next fortnight. Please let me know what you think of the first chapter though.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Regina felt her heart tear in two as Emma called out her son's name again. It was all in vain though. He'd never hear her above the crash of the sea and screams of the other passengers. She stopped tugging at the debris as she made her decision. She quickly kicked off her designer heels as she raced across the beach. She could hear the creaking of the wing as she got closer, but she ignored it. She had to save Henry. He was just a boy. She heard the wing crack just as she dived under and shoved Henry out of the way of it as it collapsed.

She screamed out in agony as a piece flew off of it and landed on her, burning hot. Panting, she stayed laying down, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Henry moving slightly. She had succeeded. Henry was safe. She allowed herself a moment of rest before getting up. She tried to help Henry to stand, but his legs were too shaky. From shock or fear, Regina didn't know. What she did know was that he needed to see his mum was safe.

She easily lifted his small, skinny body over her shoulder and made her way to Emma, who was still laying stuck. She stared at Regina in amazement, as if she hadn't been expecting this nearly stranger to risk her life to save Henry's. "He's okay." Regina panted, placing him gently beside his mother.

"Thank you," Emma said, meaning it from the bottom of her heart.

"What happened mum?" Henry asked, finally sitting up, dazed by the events of the past few minutes.

"We crashed," Emma breathed, reaching her hand over to ruffle Henry's hair slightly, wincing slightly from the pain of moving. "We're gonna be okay though kid."

"I'm sure they'll be about to call for rescue as soon as everyone's taken care of," Regina tried to reassure him. It was all she could do to keep the quiver of fear out of her voice though. The crash had been bad. Who knew if the radio equipment had even survived in the burning wreckage of the plane. "Now, I need you to be brave for me." She said to Henry, whilst looking around for someone that could help her free Emma. "I need to go and find someone to help me with your mum. You need to stay with her though, make sure she's okay."

"I can do that," Henry said, squeezing his mum's hand.

"Good boy," Regina smiled. "You're like a hero, you know that. Your mum's little hero."

"Like the Hulk," Emma agreed. "Just keep talking to me, kid. Ignore everything going on over there." She knew that Regina was right to keep Henry with her. After that plane crash, she wasn't letting him out of her sight. Besides, he'd only get in the way helping everyone else. "What was the Hulk doing in your comic?"

Regina ran away as Henry launched into a detailed description of the comic he had been reading only minutes ago. In her rush, she ran straight into a man who was wandering around, dazed, as if he couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. "Hey!" She yelled, seeing he was probably strong enough to help. "There's a woman that's trapped. I'm not strong enough to li-"

"Lead the way," He said, suddenly snapping out of the daze. Regina led him to where Emma and Henry were still talking. "I'm David by the way. David Nolan."

"Regina Mills," She bent down. "Okay Henry, can you just stand out of the way a moment. We don't want you to get hurt." Henry nodded, staring at Regina and David before running off a little way, but he still stood watching them, not wanting to take his eyes off his mum.

"What's your name?" David asked, as him and Regina positioned themselves to try and free Emma.

"Emma," She winced. "Emma Swan." A flash went through David's eyes, but now was not the time to think about the past.

"Well Emma, we might not be able to lift it for long, so on three, if you could try to roll out of the way as quickly as possible," He began.

"I'll try," Emma winced.

"Ready?" He asked Regina who nodded. "One...two...three!" On three, they both heaved up and Emma pulled her leg up and rolled across the sand, into Regina as she put the debris back on the ground, missing Emma's head by inches.

"You okay?" She asked concerned, giving her a hand up.

"I think so," She said as Henry flew over and knocked the wind out of her with a huge hug. "Hey, kid." She bent down to his level. "I'm okay."

"Good," Henry said, still with his arms round her.

"I need you to be a really big boy now though," Emma said, pulling his chin up with her fingers so that he looked her in the eye. "You're too little to help over there-" Here she nodded to where the main bit of the plane had ended up. "But we might be here for a few hours, so could you be really helpful and start trying to find bits of luggage on the beach." She didn't really think the luggage was important, but it got Henry out of the way and thinking that he was doing something useful.

"Already onto it," He told her, beginning to rush off.

* * *

"It was Emma right?" Emma and Henry looked up from the sparks from the fading fire. It had been hours since the plane crash, but they still hadn't been rescued. It looked like they would be spending the night sleeping rough on the beach. They had already figured out that they were on some uninhabited island. None of them knew where it was they were though. The crew and pilots had all died along with about fifteen other passengers. No one was sure on the exact number because seats hadn't been filled on the plane and bodies could have easily been carried away by the sea if they had landed by the edge of the beach. The ones they had found they had piled up high near the jungle. Emma had made sure that Henry was adding to his pile of found luggage right at the other end of the beach when that had been done.

A couple of people had taken charge and were looking for the radio to contact the mainland with, whilst others began to gather bottles of water and sandwiches that had been on the flight to try to feed everyone. She looked up to see the man who had helped her earlier standing above her. "Yeah. I didn't catch your name."

"David," He smiled, passing a bottle of water and sandwich to Henry. "That's all there is between two I'm afraid. They've found the radio, but it's broken slightly. Someone reckons he could fix it, but it'll take time. There's a group of us heading out to find some more food and water at dawn."

"You have it," Emma told Henry quickly. She'd rather starve to death than allow her son to go to sleep hungry or thirsty. "And thanks, for earlier. Good memory with my name. Amongst all the confusion."

"Emma is a name I could never forget," David shrugged, watching Henry gulp down the fresh water. "I had a daughter called Emma."

"I'm so sorry," Emma said immediately, wrapping an arm around Henry. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," David sighed. "That's the worst thing really. She was kidnapped just a few days after she was born."

"Oh that's awful," Emma said, not being able to imagine what she would've done if Henry was ever kidnapped. She wouldn't be able to rest until he was back in her arms again.

"Worst day of my life," David told her. "I like to think she's still out there somewhere, happy. Maybe she escaped. All that they took with her was a baby blanket, a cream one with a p-"

"Purple ribbon," Emma finished, staring at him in amazement.

"How did you know?" David asked, surprised. Had she read a news article about it or something?

"How long ago was it?" Emma asked, her brain whirring. No. It probably wasn't. It was more than 28 years ago that she was found by that kid on the side of a highway.

"28 years, 3 months and 6 days exactly," David replied, still confused at how this woman knew about the blanket.

"But mum, that's-" Henry began. "Is he your-"

"28 years ago I was found on the side of a highway with a cream blanket with a purple ribbon wrapped around me," She said to David, hardly believing that this was happening. In all the scenarios where she meet her birth parents as a kid, none of them happened just after a plane crash. "With the name Emma embroidered on it."

"Emma," David whispered, his eyes widening with shock. "My baby. I never forgot about you, can I – would it be okay if I hugged you?" Emma nodded. This was all too much for her. Was it wrong of her to think of this as one of the best days of her life, when so many people lost their lives? David slowly wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head in his hand.

She leaned into his shoulder, barely believing that it was happening. The odds of this. Being on the same plane as her birth dad. Being in the same plane as him that had crashed. If it had crashed they would have never even spoken. Never even known.

"Grandpa?" Henry asked, ignoring the sandwich in his hand, despite his growling stomach.

"Hey kid," David smiled. "I guess so." Then he looked at the half sandwich in his hand that was supposed to be his when Emma pulled away. He couldn't let Emma go without dinner. "Here," He passed it to her, but she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," She told him, not taking it. This man may be her biological father, but she had just met him. She couldn't take his food when he was still a stranger.

"Emma," He stared into his daughter's eyes, pushing the sandwich into her hand. "I wasn't there for this first 28 years of your life, the least I could do is give you a sandwich." Emma bit her lip slightly. She wasn't used to people doing stuff like this for her.

"Half half?" She asked eventually, pulling the sandwich in two. David took the smaller half, realising that his daughter was much like her mother, who thankfully hadn't been on the plane, very stubborn.

"Thanks," He said as they both took a bite.

**_This chapter ended up longer than I thought it would, which is why I took longer than I thought I would to update. I hope you enjoyed it though, there will be more Swan Queen goals next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't sleep either?" Emma looked up to see Regina standing by her. Emma nodded, tucking her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Once Henry had gone to sleep next to David she sneaked away from everyone else, needing some time alone to process everything. She had found a rock near the sea to lean against and she had been sitting against it listening to the waves crashing down and staring up at the starry sky.

"A lot's happened," Emma replied, as Regina walked to her other side and sat down.

"Your kid's okay though?" Regina asked, concerned. She may have been annoyed when she first realised she would be sitting next to a kid, but in the few hours she had known him, he had grown on him greatly. She couldn't help but be concerned about him.

"I think so," Emma sighed. "It's just..." She broke off, unsure why she wanted to tell this stranger everything that had happened. "I grew up thinking my whole life that my parents left me on the side of a highway and now it turns out that I was kidnapped and that guy who helped you lift the stuff off my leg is my dad."

"That's-" Regina began, unsure of what to say. She bit her lip slightly, thinking.

"Crazy?" Emma finished. "Yeah. We're pretty sure though. I was found with the same blanket that I David's kid was kidnapped and I'm the right age."

"That must be a lot to take in," Regina smiled softly at the blonde next to her. "But at least something good has come of this."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "I just... I want to get off this island, you know? All I want is for Henry to be safe, and I can't guarantee that here."

"He means everything to you doesn't he?" Regina asks. Even from the short time she had known the mother and son, she could tell that Emma would walk across the entire earth five times over if it meant that Henry was happy.

"I grew up in the system and had an awful childhood. I wouldn't inflict what I went through on anyone," Emma told her, her eyes prickling with tears that threatened to fall. "And when I had Henry, I swore I would do everything and anything to make sure that he had the best possible start in life."

"What about his dad?" Regina asked and anger suddenly flashed through Emma. Regina realised that she had touched a nerve and backtracked quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's fine," Emma said, as she tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. "He doesn't know about Henry, and he never will."

"Henry doesn't need anyone else," Regina reassured her. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He adores you. You're such a good mother."

"Thanks," Emma smiled sadly. "I just..." She sighed slightly. "What if I'm not enough? Henry deserves everything, and I can't always provide that. I haven't got a great job, I can barely afford for him to go out swimming with his friends every weekend."

"But you manage it," Regina said. "For children to thrive, they don't need lots of money... they need love." She sighed slightly, thinking back to her own childhood.

"You sound like you're talking from experience, you got kids?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head sadly.

"No," Emma looked and saw that her eyes had glassed over. "I-I can't have children."

"I'm so sorry," Emma wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. It seemed weird that considering less than 24 hours ago they had never met. This just felt right though. "I didn't realise."

"I doubt I would have had them anyway," Regina shrugged, leaning into Emma slightly. "I would have been too scared of turning out like my mother."

"Bad childhood huh?" Emma asked, realising that though they clearly came from separate worlds, they did have a lot in common.

"My mother had a very clear vision of what I would do with my life and they didn't take into account my happiness," Regina told her.

"You know, I used to wish so badly that I had a mum or dad that I wouldn't have even cared if they had abused me," Emma looked to Regina, her lashes thick with salty tears. "When I grew up and heard horror stories from other kids in the group home about them being beaten til they passed out and I realised I might have actually been lucky."

"I used to wish my mother was dead," Regina admitted to her. "My father tried his best to protect me, but there was only so much to do."

* * *

"I'm hungry mum," Henry ran up to Emma once he was bored of paddling in the sea the next morning.

"I know kid," Emma ruffled his hair slightly. It killed her to see him hungry and not be able to do anything about it. "As soon as they find some food here, we'll be able to eat. They shouldn't be too much longer coming back." Regina looked up from staring at the sea as she heard their conversation and felt in her pocket. She had found it in there earlier, but hadn't yet eaten it.

"Henry!" She decided he could use it more than her. Henry turned to see the nice woman who had helped his mum sitting several feet from where him and Emma were standing. "Come here." She gestured to him to come over. Henry looked up for his mother's approval. Normally she didn't like him going over to strangers. It probably didn't really matter here because they were constantly surrounded by strangers, but it was just a reflex reaction. Emma smiled down at him and nodded, wondering why Regina was calling him over.

"Yeah?" Henry asked as Regina pulled the boiled sweet out of her pocket. She held it out for him and smiled. "Are you sure?" He asked. His mum may have been trying to protect him, but even he knew that things were desperate.

"Apple is your favourite," She smiled, not moving her hand away from him.

"Thank you," Henry took the apple sweet, unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

"Hey!" Regina and Henry spun at the angry voice. A man was running down the beach towards him. "Hey!" Regina saw he was charging towards Henry and had full intention of ramming into him.

"Back off!" She yelled, standing in front of him. Confused she stared at the man. Why was he so angry? Emma turned in time to see Regina being rugby-tackled to the floor.

"Get off her!" Emma screamed, running and trying to pull him off her. Regina had stopped him from hurting her son. She had to help. After a couple of seconds she managed to pull the man from Regina. "What are you doing?" She asked, staring at him with disgust.

"Him!" He turned and pointed a finger at Henry who looked terrified of the man.

"My son has done nothing," Emma yelled angrily, taking a step closer to the man threateningly.

"He hid food from us," He accused. "I get it, we're all hungry and he's a kid, but it's not fair." Regina recovered enough to take a stand next to Emma.

"It was me," She told him. "I gave him the sweet. If you want someone to take your anger out on, I'm right here."

"Wait," Emma held her hand up. "You want to beat my son up because he ate one sweet?"

"Food's food," The man shrugged.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma asked.

"Whale," The man narrowed his eyes at her. "Dr Whale."

"Well, Dr Whale," Emma crossed her arms. "I think you'll find that it would have been pretty difficult to share one sweet around the whole camp."

"If there was one, there'll be more," Whale glared accusingly at Regina.

"Yes," She agreed, still glaring. "But unfortunately they were in my handbag which is probably at the bottom of the ocean." By this time the whole camp, minus the group that was searching for food, had gathered round them.

"I don't believe you," Whale told her, ignoring everyone else there.

"I don't care what you do or don't believe, because it's the truth," Regina stared him down. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want a walk down the beach." She tried to push past him, but he shoved her to the ground once more.

"Hey!" Emma shouted angrily, stepping forward and before she could stop herself she bought her fist up and punched him in the face. To Whale's credit, he barely flinched. "Now I suggest you leave us alone." Whale held her stare for only a second before stalking off.

"Whoa mum, that was so cool," Emma had to smile at Henry's verdict of the situation. "You were like a real life superhero." Emma held out a hand to help Regina up.

"You didn't have to," She told her as Regina began brushing sand off herself.

"I know," Regina replied. "But he was going to hurt Henry. He's just a kid, he didn't deserve it."

"Thank you," Emma said, her green eyes staring into Regina's deep ones.

* * *

"Queue up everyone!" Emma looked up at the shout about half an hour later. "We've found some fruit that should keep us going until the radio is fixed."

"Come on kid," She held her hand out for Henry to take as they walked towards where the small group had returned and were dishing out fruit.

"One at a time," David shouted. "There's plenty for everyone."

"Thanks," Emma said, taking the fruit that she was handed. "Is there any water?"

"We found a stream that looks clean enough," David told her. "They're just filling up bottles now. Hey, kid, here you go." He said, passing Henry's fruit to him.

"Thanks," He smiled, not even caring that the food was healthy. He didn't ever remember being this hungry before.

"I'll join you once we've finished up here if you want?" He asked, looking at Emma who nodded. Once they got off this island, they probably wouldn't have time to get to know each other so he wanted to try and get to know her as much as possible now.

"Told you we'd be fine," Emma smiled as Henry began gobbling his fruit down.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you," Henry pointed out as Emma put a piece of her fruit in his hand. "You don't have to you know." He looked up at him. "There's plenty of fruit."

"You need to keep your strength up kid," She told him, beginning to eat from her smaller portion.

"I heard you got into a fight," David came over to them a few minutes later once everyone had got their food. "What happened? Who do I need to kill?" Emma had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. He was such a typical dad. A part of her heart ached because that was what she had always wanted. Someone to fight her corner. Someone who cared enough to.

"Some guy wanted to beat up Henry because he ate a sweet Regina gave him," She explained. "Then he wouldn't stop giving her hassle so I punched him."

"I hear he's got quite the bruise," David smiled at her daughter, glad that she didn't take nonsense from anyone.

"I learned to pack a punch early on," Emma shrugged. "It was learn to fight or learn to kiss the floor."

"If I could've done anything to stop that chil-" David began but Emma shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault," She told him. "What's done is done."

"You still shouldn't have had to go through that," David wrapped his arm round Emma protectively.

"I survived," She shrugged, before changing the subject, not wanting to dwell for too long on the horrors of her childhood.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To the person who asked if this was based off Lost, kinda. As far as there's a plane crash and the setting is similar to the island off Lost. I was trying to work out a new SQ fanfic and I saw my Lost DVDs on my shelf so I thought why not have them meet in a plane crash.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"You're a mystery to me," Emma said to Regina.

"Why?" Regina asked, turning her head in surprise at Emma's words.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged. "You just seem so... you were just a stranger a couple of days ago and now you defended my son." Regina shrugged.

"I did what anyone would've done," She told Emma. "It was nothing."

"No it wasn't," Emma said, taking Regina's hand and squeezing it softly. "You know Henry thought that you were like a superhero from one of his comics after you stopped that guy yesterday."

"I'm really not a hero," Regina reassured her. "I just... if I had a kid, I'd like to think someone would have done the same."

"If only the world was full of people like you," Emma sighed. "When Henry was younger, he was walking home from school and someone mugged him. All he was doing was walking home from school. It was the first time I let him walk home by himself. He wasn't even down a dodgy alleyway or anything. Street full of people. Not one of them even tried to help him."

"That's awful," Regina gasped, not believing that anyone could be so horrible as to not help out a little kid that was being mugged. "What happened?"

"He was lucky," Emma shrugged. "Only got punched once. It was enough for Henry to do the smart thing and chuck his bag at them and ran."

"Who would punch a kid?" Regina wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged. "Even when I was on the streets and had to steal to survive, I only ever went for the rich ones. I would never have gone for a kid."

"A thief with honour," Regina smirked.

"Former thief," Emma reminded her and Regina laughed slightly. "Bes-" But Regina interrupted Emma.

"Emma can I ask you something?" She asked, plucking up the courage to do what she had wanted to know since the moment she had set eyes on her on the plane after nearly dropping her case on top of her.

"Sure," Emma shrugged. She didn't know why, but she trusted this women. Though they had only known each other for a few days, she felt like they had known each other for a lifetime.

"Do you like women?" Regina asked and Emma who stared at Regina intensely, wondering if Regina was talking about what she thought she was talking about.

"Why, do you?" She asked.

"I asked first," Regina arched her eyebrow.

"I've never been with a woman, but I guess I'll just have to see if I like it," Emma smirked at Regina and cupped her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. Emma's soft lips brushed against Regina's, softly at first but it grew more passionate before they broke off.

"So, do you like women?" Regina asked again, smiling at Emma's mischievous grin.

"I'm not sure," Emma shrugged. "I think I need another kiss to decide for certain."

"Of course," Regina laughed. "One kiss really isn't much to go on." She leaned in and their lips touched again. Henry, who was sitting with David across the beach, stared across at them.

"Are they kissing?" He asked, and David looked up and followed his gaze.

"I think so," He sounded slightly surprised.

"I knew it," Henry smiled triumphantly. "I knew they liked each other."

"How?" David asked. He knew that he didn't know Emma that well, but certainly hadn't been expecting this.

"No one else has ever made her smile as much as Regina," Henry shrugged, as if was stating the obvious.

"Has she ever been with anyone?" David asked curiously. He probably shouldn't be asking his grandson of all people, but he was just surprised. From what he had seen from Emma so far, she didn't seem like a particularly open person and Emma and Regina had only known each other for a few days.

"I don't think so," Henry wrinkled his nose thinking. "Maybe once, but he didn't want me around so they never got halfway through their first date."

* * *

"We did it!" An excited shout woke Henry from his sleep the next morning. He was about to tap his mum awake, when Regina grabbed his arm and put her finger to his lip. She quickly pulled him away from the sleeping woman.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused and Regina smiled evilly at him.

"They've fixed the radio," She told him. "And they've sent a message. We're going to be rescued." A beam broke across Henry's face.

"So why can't I wake mum?" He asked, wondering how the two things related.

"Oh you can," Regina shrugged. "I just thought that it'd be funny if we got some seaweed and covered her in it." Henry grinned mischievously up at her before offering her his hand. She took it smiling, happy that he seemed happy about her and Emma. She wasn't sure how any of it was going to work when they got back to the normalcy of their everyday lives, but she knew she wanted it to work. She had never wanted anything more in her life. She led him down the beach, laughing as they reached the sea shore and he kicked up some sea water at her.

"Argh!" Emma jerked awake at the smell and feel of seaweed on her face. "What the-" She began whilst Henry and Regina cracked up at her reaction. She sat up, seaweed sliding down her body. Henry high-fived Regina as Emma glared at the two of them. "Did you do this?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep," Henry laughed. "But guess what mum?" He said excitedly.

"What?" Emma smiled, pulling a piece of seaweed from her hair.

"We're going home!" He grinned. "The radio's working." A happy smile spread across Emma's face and she pulled Henry in for a hug.

_**Sorry it's been a while since I updated, I've got exams on at the moment so I'm really busy. My exams won't finish until the end of June, so the next one will probably be a while too, but after that I should be able to update more regularly. **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Mum look!" Henry pointed out to the horizon to where there was a a boat speeding towards the island. "They've come for us."

"Right, everyone, queue up in an orderly fashion," David yelled, walking to the shore, looking out to the sea. "From the look of it, they've got a bigger boat but we need to get on the speedboat first. Only a few of us will be able to get on the boat at a time, so we want the young and injured to get on first."

"Hey kid, go to the front," Emma told Henry. "I'll be right behind you."

"I don't want to go without you," Henry replied, hugging her, not wanting to leave his mum.

"I'll be right behind you," Emma repeated.

"She's right you know," Regina said, walking up to them. "They just want to make sure you're okay that's all."

"I still don't want to leave you two," Henry folded his arms in upset.

"It'll be like a secret mission," Regina bent down, knowing they didn't have long until the boat got there and she knew Emma wanted Henry off the island as quickly as possible. "You can pretend to be a superhero like from your comic. You need to scout out the boat to make sure it's safe for us to come on." Henry narrowed his eyes, still not sure.

"If I'm doing a secret mission it needs a name," Henry said, thinking. "Operation rescue."

"That's a good name," Emma told him. "Now hurry up, or you'll miss the boat and the mission will fail." Henry darted off and Emma heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Emma said to Regina, taking her hand and squeezed it. "I just want him to safety as soon as possible."

"I know," Regina told her. "I've been thinking."

"I try not to," Emma joked. "It's a strenuous activity."

"Ha ha," Regina said sarcastically. "I don't want this - us – to just be a wild fling."

"Neither do I," Emma agreed. "Things will be difficult though."

"I know," Regina said, watching as people began getting on the speedboat to be taken out to the other boat. "Things will be crazy to start with. We'll probably have to do interviews and stuff, but maybe after a couple of weeks, we can try... dating."

"You want to be my girlfriend?" Emma asked smiling.

"Only if you want to be," Regina said quickly.

"I'd be an idiot not to want to date someone as gorgeous as you," Emma told her. "We should head down to the shore. It won't be too long before we need to leave." It wasn't long before the speedboat was returning and Emma and Regina were being helped onto the boat. Emma smiled as they began speeding off to the boat that would take them to the mainland. Emma looked and saw Henry waving frantically at them. Emma waved back before leaning her head on Regina's shoulder, glad that it would all soon be over.

"We are here live as the survivors of flight 843 arrive in a rescue ship," A reporter said as camera flashed all around him. "It is not yet known how many people died when the plane crashed several days ago, but families are here anxiously waiting."

"Now the press are here," The officer said. "But they will be held back whilst we get you inside and checked out. Family is waiting for you. So far all the press knows is that there are some survivors and we need to alert families of the deaths before it goes all over the news so don't answer any questions or say anything." Regina intertwined her fingers through Emma's, knowing that she would soon have to face her mum. "We will release a statement later on."

"Your mum will be waiting," David told Emma. "She'll be so happy to see you."

"What's her name?" Emma asked, suddenly nervous that after all these years she was going to meet her mum.

"Mary-Margaret," David told her. "Will you have anyone coming to pick you up?" Emma shook her head slightly.

"I don't have anyone," She told him. She realised that there wasn't anyone who would have been really worried about them. Sure she had a few friends, but she had never let herself get close to anyone.

"If you give us your address, we can drop you off," David offered. "It'll be difficult for you to get back with no cash or ID or anything."

"If it's not a bother," Emma said quickly. This man may be her father, but she still didn't really know him. They had only known each other a few days. She didn't want anyone to get overwhelmed by this all.

"You're my daughter," David told her. "I'd do anything for you." Emma didn't respond to that. She didn't know how. She had never had a stable father figure in her life before. Whenever David said something like that, she had no idea how to respond. She didn't know how to be a daughter.

"David!" A short haired woman yelled, running over to three of them, flinging her arms around David. David smiled, wrapping his arms round her before they kissed softly.

"I will always find you," He whispered softly as she leaned into his chest. Emma had no idea why he said that, but she guessed it was some inside thing between them.

"Who are these?" Mary-Margaret asked, gesturing to Emma and Henry. She didn't say it rudely though. "Have you offered them a lift back? You're such a Prince Charming."

"Well yes, but there's something else," David told her, smiling at her. "This is Emma, our daughter." Mary-Margaret's eyes widened.

"How?" She whispered, unsure of whether to believe him or not. "Are you sure?"

"I was found abandoned on the highway with a cream blanket and a purple ribbon with the name Emma on it," Emma told her, looking her mum in the eye for the first time in her life. "28 years ago."

"But that's-" Mary-Margaret began before breaking off, putting her hand to her mouth in disbelief. "Could I see it?" She asked. "It's just we've been told so many times that the police have told our daughter and then..."

"It's at our apartment," Emma nodded.

"I'll drive," Mary-Margaret said quickly. "They said that everyone's free to go for now, but they'll get in contact in the next couple of days, to sort everything out." Then she turned to Henry, bending down. "And what's your name?"

"Henry," He replied as Emma took his hand.

Emma smiled, picking up the soft blanket, holding it to her chest comfortingly. She turned, to face her parents, before passing it to Mary-Margaret. Mary-Margaret took it, stroking the wool gently, not quite able to believe that after all these years she had really found her daughter. She held the blanket up to her face, rubbing her cheek against the blanket that had been the only clue she had had for finding her daughter. "Emma," She whispered, a single salty tear rolling down her cheek. "It's you." She stepped closer to Emma, wrapping her arm around her, burying her head into Emma's shoulder.

"This is crazy," Emma smiled, finding the arms around her strange. She had never had anyone who had done that. Held her. And cared for her. Genuinely cared.

"At least something good came of the whole ordeal," David smiled, stepping closer to Emma and cupping the back of her head gently.

"Does that mean I have grandparents?" Henry asked, peeking down the doorway. Mary-Margaret and David looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess it does kid," David smiled and bent down onto the balls of his feet for a quick hug.

"You hungry?" Emma asked, suddenly changing the subject. Her stomach was rumbling and it was getting late. She wanted to get Henry to bed and return to a normal routine at school as quickly as possible. "I don't have a lot in, but we can order out."

"Why don't we eat out?" Mary-Margaret suggested. "Our treat."

"We never eat out," Henry looked pleadingly at his mum. Emma sighed, smiling slightly at him. She felt so bad that she couldn't afford to take him out. If she was luckily, she could occasionally call out for pizza, but that was about it.

"Yeah," She agreed, nodding. "Just give me a minute, I just want to get into some different clothes." Mary-Margaret had brought David clothes and he had changed in the toilets, but Emma and Henry were still in their clothes that they'd been wearing since the plane crash. "Henry you need to change too." She turned to her parents. "Just make yourself at home. If you're thirsty, hunt around the kitchen. You'll find something there."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I changed the spelling of Regina's dad name in this to Henri to make it less confusing with Emma's son Henry._**

"Regina dear," Regina spun her head in the room of unfamiliar faces at the voice of her dad. She saw him smiling, standing next to her mum who, though was smiling, looked a lot less genuine. She had forgotten that her mother would be here.

"Daddy," She replied, smiling, striding over to him. He flung her arms around her and she returned the hug, putting her head on her father's shoulder.

"Henri, restrain yourself," Cora told him, looking Regina over. "Come, you look like you've just spent the last week living on the street. We can't have anyone see you like this."

"Cora – let her be. She's been through a lot," Henri told her as he broke off from the hug. "Surely we ca-"

"We have a reputation to uphold," Cora reminded the two of them, before leading them out. As she went, she turned and saw Emma, Henri and David talking to another woman, presumably David's wife and Emma's mum. Her mother's droning voice pulled her eyes away from Emma and ahead instead.

"Mother can we stop off somewhere to get some food?" Regina asked as they got into the car and their chauffeur began driving.

"Don't be ridiculous," Cora laughed coldly. "We cannot be seen with you like-" She gestured to Regina's bedraggled appearance.

"Cora, she's hungry," Henri argued. "Surely-"

"No," Cora snapped. "Stay out of this Henri. This is between Regina and I. Regina dear, you know that I have my reputation to uphold, and I can't do that if you're going around looking like you live on the streets. I will have the cook prepare a meal for you when we return home. Tomorrow morning you will have a television interview about the whole thing."

"But I don't wa-" Regina argued. She just wanted this whole thing to be over. She hadn't been planning on doing any interviews or anything. The only thing she ever wanted to do with that plane crash was meet up with Emma. When they had been on the boat back they had managed to find a pen and Emma had scribbled down her email address and phone number for Regina. After she had had a large meal and a hot bath, she wanted to message Emma. Things would be crazy in the coming days, with the press conference, insurance claims and the like. She didn't want their relationship to be forgotten.

"It's not important what you do and don't want," Cora told her, her voice going scarily quiet. "You will do the interview because it will reflect badly on me Regina. You wouldn't want to hurt my reputation would you now?"

"No mother," Regina closed her eyes, sighing. She should've known that her mother would be like this. It was just easier to do what she said.

* * *

"You should rest," Cora told Regina, walking into her bedroom later that evening.

"I was just going to send this email and then sleep," Regina told her, gesturing to the laptop at her desk.

"Who could you possibly need to email at this time?" Cora snapped, walking over to Regina. "Get some rest now."

"It's nothing," Regina said quickly, knowing what her mother would think of Emma. If for no other reason that she was a woman. Emma was a single mum that wasn't economically well off. Her mother would never accept her. "It'll wait until morning."

"Remember I expect you up at 5 for that interview, you need to be looking your best," Cora reminded her. "The elections are coming up and if we play our cards right, then this whole plane crash could work in our favour."

"Yes mother," Regina nodded. All her mother cared about was politics. Everything had to reflect on the family well or it could affect how well Cora did in the elections. She waited until her mother left the room and then grabbed her laptop. She sighed as it took a while to load. Her normal laptop had been destroyed along with her plane in the crash. This one was ancient and only temporary until her insurance company paid up so she could get a replacement.

_Hi Emma,_

_It's Regina. Just wanted to email you before everything got crazy in the coming days. I think it'll be best if we only message each other until things die down a bit. How did everything go with meeting your mum? I know that you were nervous about meeting her. Let Henry know that I emailed, I miss his constant chattering already. Maybe I could take you two out for coffee or something when there's time._

_Regina. XXX_

Regina read it through, wondering if the kisses at the end was too much or not. Before she could think too much about it, she hit send.

* * *

"Only a few days ago we were reporting that there was little hope for any of the passengers of flight 843, but for the passengers of flight 843 a miracle has occurred," The news person said. The camera focusing in on his face so as not show the guest in the studio. "When the plane crashed, the remains fell on a small island. We can confirm that out of the 305 people on the flight, 56 died. We have one of the survivors in the studio with us though: Regina Mills" The camera panned out to show Regina sitting next to the news reporter. "What was your reaction when the plane initially crashed?"

"I... it was fear," Regina began. "And then relief when I realised that I was fine. Then it was fear again when I realised what was going on around me. The cries... the panic. It didn't really hit me initially. It was once we had all got out of danger, that was when it really hit me. "

"And after that initial panic what was going on?" The news person asked.

"We were trying to find the radio," Regina replied. "We thought that everyone would know where we were so we wanted it to make sure people knew that we were okay. Then the night came and we hadn't got it working and there wasn't much food to eat. I think that night was the worst. We were all just hungry and we had no idea if there was any food source on the island."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Emma smiled as she looked at the old computer screen before she quickly began tapping out her reply. She silently kicked herself for not checking her email last night after they had got back from the restaurant. Would Regina think that it was rude that she had taken so long to reply?

"Mum?" Henry walked into the room, and Emma spun round on the chair, wondering why he wanted her. He wasn't a morning person so normally he just got on with getting ready for a school and went with barely saying two words to her.

"Yeah kid?" She asked.

"I don't have a backpack for school," He told her. "It was on the plane." Emma sighed internally, not knowing how to respond. She knew that she wouldn't be able to afford to replace it until either they got the money from the airline company because of the crash, or she was paid. She had saved up for ages to be able to take Henry on holiday. It was supposed to be the perfect few days, instead it turned into the week from hell.

"Sorry kid," Emma stood up, hugging him, pulling his head into her chest sadly. "It's gonna be a few days until I can replace it. You're gonna have to use a carrier bag or your old teenage mutant ninja turtle one." Henry nodded, knowing that his mum was trying her best. She tried to hide it from him, but he knew that money was tight.

"I'll go pack my bag then," Henry told her. "Can we hot cocoa and cinnamon with breakfast?" Emma smiled and nodded. Hot cocoa and cinnamon was a tradition usually reserved for the weekends, but Emma figured that they could both use one this morning. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Who's that at this time in the morning?" Emma wondered aloud, pushing Henry towards his room to hurry him along to get ready for school. "Er hi?" She said, opening the front door. She saw her parents in front of her. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"I know it's early," Mary-Margaret began. "But I really enjoyed last night and I want to come to get you. I thought we could go out for breakfast, our treat. And then we could drop Henry off at school."

"You paid for dinner last night though," Emma argued, not used to someone looking out for her and wanting to spend time with her.

"We have a lot of birthdays and Christmases to catch up on," David reminded her. "The meal's out are nothing."

"Henry, Mary-Margaret and David want to take us out for breakfast, you've got 30 seconds to be ready or you won't get to school on time," Emma called through to his bedroom.

"I'll be ready in 20," He called back, and true to his word, he was out of the room, his scruffy teenage mutant ninja turtle backpack in his hand, with papers sticking out haphazardly. "Hi Grandpa, Grandma." He grinned, rushing towards them. He had enjoyed going out for dinner with them last night. He'd never been out for dinner before. He couldn't remember ever having as much ice cream as he had been allowed last night.

"Hey kid," David smiled as Henry gave them both a quick hug. "I know this place that does great pancakes." Henry smirked at his mum.

"The last time I had pancakes, mum nearly got them stuck to the ceiling," Henry laughed.

"You were the one that told me that I had to flip them instead of just using a spatula to turn them over," Emma objected.

* * *

"Regina?" Emma was surprised to see her in the same restaurant as Mary-Margaret and David had taken her and Henry to.

"Emma?" Regina turned at the familiar voice, standing up. "Oh hi. How are you?"

"I'm good," Emma smiled. "Come eat with us. What are you doing here?"

"I just had a TV interview, but it was so early that I only had time for a coffee so I wanted breakfast," Regina explained. "Hey Henry." She smiled, bending down so that Henry ran into her arms.

"Hi Regina," He smiled. "I missed you."

"I saw you yesterday," Regina laughed. "But I missed you and your mum too."

"Who's this?" Mary-Margaret asked, confused. Regina smiled standing up, looking at Mary-Margaret.

"Regina this is... Mary-Margaret. She's my... mum," Emma explained. "Mary-Margaret this is Regina. She was in the plane crash too. We're... dating."

"Hey Henry," Regina said a few minutes later while Emma got up to order their food. "What's with the backpack?" She asked, even in the small time she had known Henry, she knew that teenage mutant ninja turtle wasn't his type. Henry shrugged.

"My bag was on the plane," Henry told her. "Mum won't be able to get me a new one for a bit."

"Why not?" Regina asked, leaning forward, toward him. Mary-Margaret and David exchanged looks, wondering what was going on. Henry shrugged again.

"She probably can't afford one until payday," He replied.

"We'll get you one," David said immediately. "We won't have time before school, but after, I can take you to the shop and pick you up a superhero one."

"Thanks David," Henry smiled.

"What are you thanking David for?" Emma asked, sliding back into their booth.

"I'm taking him to the shop to get a new backpack," David told her, but continued talking so Emma couldn't object. "I expect you'll want some alone time later anyway. Mary-Margaret and I can drop him off after."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "It would be helpful. I need to get some work stuff sorted."

"Then it's settled," David said. "What time do you finish school kid?"

"Three thirty," Henry replied and Emma quickly butted in.

"You need to do your homework as soon as you get home though," Emma warned Henry. "You've missed enough school as it is. And remember to pick up the extra work from your teachers from what you missed."

"I won't," Henry rolled his eyes.

"Education's important," Mary-Margaret told him. "You're lucky your mum cares so much about your education." Henry rolled his eyes slightly. "I am a primary school teacher." Mary-Margaret shrugged.

"Really?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrow. "What school do you work at?" She asked.

"Storybrooke," Mary-Margaret told her. "It's a private school so we've already broken up for the holidays."

"That's so unfair," Henry huffed. "I want more holiday."

"Tough," Emma laughed, ruffling his hair slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

"_It was a nice surprise seeing you for breakfast," Emma smiled, watching Henry get into her car so she could take him to school._

"_I agree," Regina returned the smile, giving her a quick hug. "We should meet up sometime next week."_

"_I'd love to," Emma told her, slipping her jacket back on before they walked out together. "I'll email you. Sorry I can't text but my phone hasn't been replaced yet."_

"_I'll check when I'm free," Regina replied as Emma opened her car door and Regina stopped. "Bye."_

"_See you later alligator," Henry waved at Regina from the back._

"_In a while crocodile," Regina laughed. _

Regina smiled at the fond memory of seeing Emma earlier that day. She opened her laptop to sort through all the work emails that had continued to flood in while she had been on the island. She sighed as she read through them. She clicked on the first one, tapping her pen on the desk in frustration. She couldn't get Emma out of her head. Her smile. The way her eyes lit up when Henry was nearby. The taste of cinnamon on her lips when they kissed. She wished she was kissing Emma right now instead of sorting through these emails.

Her phone buzzed and lit up on her desk and she picked it up immediately, grateful for the distraction. It wasn't as good as her normal phone, but it was just her spare until hers got replaced. She sighed as she saw who sent it and what it read. Her mother.

_Someone saw you coming out of a restaurant holding hands with some woman that was in the plane crash. I also heard that she is a single mum. I hope you remember that these things reflect badly on me, especially with the elections coming up._

Regina rolled her eyes, knowing that she was in for more than an earful when she next saw her mother. Hopefully that wouldn't be for a few days. Regina had only stayed with her parents in her old bedroom last night because it was her first night back and her mother had insisted. She had known that her mother would disapprove of her relationship, but she thought she'd have a while to figure out how to tell her. Her mother thought that love was weakness, not that she loved Emma. Not this early in their relationship, but there was something. A connection. A spark. And it was special and Regina was certain that it could turn into love.

Her mother wouldn't understand though. Regina had never told her that she liked women either. She doubted that her mother would approve. She also wouldn't approve of the fact that Emma was a single mum who was struggling to earn enough money to survive. Her mother didn't really approve of a lot. Everything was about how things reflected on her. Her mother couldn't have a scandal reflecting badly on her, especially with the elections coming up.

Henry sighed, turning back to his work. Everyone kept staring at him and asking him questions. He hated all the attention being on him. All he wanted to do was forgot the whole ordeal of the plane crash, but nobody was letting him do that. He was suddenly the popular kid, thrust into school fame, everyone wanting to know what it had been like. Asking how it felt when he was rescued. None of them had wanted to talk to him before the whole ordeal. Most of them had just ignored him. He had a small group of friends that he got on with, but they didn't really talk with the other people in their class. He liked it that way.

"Mr Swan it would be nice if you would be kind enough if you actually picked up your pen and do the work," The teacher said loudly and Henry scowled and picked up his pen, looking down at the paper where he had only scribbled a couple of notes on the maths problem that the class had been given in nearly fifty minutes ago at the start of the lesson. He began writing again quickly. It wasn't that he didn't understand the work, despite not being there for learning it. He had always been good at maths.

Henry worked on the questions for several minutes until the bell went, signalling the end of the lesson. He heaved a sigh of relief. At least after lunch the next lesson was English where he sat at the back instead of the front so unlike now, he wouldn't feel the heat of the eyes from the rest of the class on him. He packed up his bag quickly before trying to rush off to the canteen before anyone could stop him to ask him questions about everything that had happened. His teacher stopped him on the way out by calling his name. Henry sighed, annoyed.

"Mr Swan, I need to speak to you for a moment," Henry turned and walked to the desk at the front of the classroom, shoving through the rest of the class to reach it.

"Yes sir?" He asked when he reached his teacher who looked up at him from the seat at his desk.

"I know you've been through a lot," The teacher began and Henry had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Why couldn't anyone stop talking about that? He was just trying to forget about it all. "But you've missed a week of lessons and finals are coming up." Henry once again had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. "I need you to be giving lessons your full concentration."

"Yes," Henry nodded, hoping to get this over and done with quickly. "I will. It was just because everyone was staring. I found it distracting."

"Well you need to finish the sheet for homework," The teacher told him and Henry nodded.

"I will," He told him quickly, hoping to be finished with the conversation. By now the corridors would be flooded with students and he wouldn't be able to avoid the stares.

"Just try to ignore them then," He sighed, gesturing to the door so Henry knew he was dismissed. "I expect the work down for tomorrow." Henry nodded, disappearing out of the door and slipping into the crowded corridor. He made it to the canteen with only a few stares following him. He quickly spotted his friends and made his way to their to the table.

"Hey Henry," Paige smiled, moving over to a different seat so Henry didn't have to climb over a chair to take the only spare seat at the table.

"Hi," He replied, taking off his backpack and flinging it on the table before burying his face into it. "I wish it was home time." He said after a few seconds, sitting back up again.

"You always wish that it was home time," Alice told him. "We've only got one lesson until the end of the day."

"Why are you still wearing that?" Henry asked, looking at her and seeing that she was still wearing the rabbit mask and monocle that she had got for Halloween. Months had passed since Halloween, but she had insisted on wearing it still. Alice shrugged, looking down at the rubix cube she was fiddling with.

"Why not?" She asked. Then she looked up again, staring round at the rest of the room. "Besides, they all think that I'm crazy anyway. I'm just showing them what they think is true."

"You're not crazy," Robin told her. "You're just unique." Alice smiled at her girlfriend sitting next to her, as her hand was squeezed.

"I'm the only one they're talking about now," Henry reminded her.

"I don't get that," Nick said, wrinkling his nose up. "I mean sure you were in a plane crash, but why does that make you so interesting?" He asked before quickly adding. "Not that I think you're not interesting..." Henry chuckled slightly.

"I have no idea, but I wish they would-" He broke off as he saw the news item on the TV that was kept in the canteen. It was an interview from earlier that morning. "Hey, it's Regina." He smiled looking at the woman who made his mum happy.

"Regina?" Violet asked, unsure of who he was talking about.

"She was sitting next to me and mum on the plane," Henry shrugged. "She gave me a sweet and her and my mum have kissed."

"That's cool," Alice smiled. Henry had never mentioned anything about his mum liking women before and she knew that he was supportive of her and Robin being together, but hearing that his own mum was bisexual made her feel better.

**_I realised that I hadn't really included much of Henry in this fic which is why this chapter has been quite Henry heavy. Alice and Robin are Henry's age in this just because I love Henry and Alice's relationship in Season 7 and I wanted to explore it if they had been younger when they met. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to the guest that pointed out that I had Henry's surname as Mills in the last chapter, I was really tired when I wrote it so I forgot that his surname would be Swan rather than Mills, I have changed it now though.**_

"Who's that?" Violet asked Henry as he waved frantically at a man she'd never seen before as they walked out the gates.

"My grandpa," Henry replied, grinning. "Turns out my mum was kidnapped as a baby and then abandoned on the side of a road, but he's her birth father and he was also on the plane."

"That's crazy," Violet said. The odds of them being on the same plane, let alone figuring out that they were father and daughter was pretty weird. Henry shrugged, he hadn't really thought about it.

"It's like a fairytale ending," Henry replied, as they reached David. "I'll see you tomorrow Violet." Violet nodded and walked off down the road towards her house, waving goodbye to Henry.

"Who's that?" David asked, raising his eyebrow at Violet. Henry rolled his eyes slightly at the insinuation.

"Violet," Henry told her.

"She your girlfriend?" David asked, nudging Henry jokingly as they walked to the car.

"No," Henry said, a little too quickly. David grinned. "I'm not." Henry protested.

"But you want to be," David laughed, knowing the signs of a crush. "I saw you looking at her."

"I didn't say that-" Henry began but David laughed jokingly again.

"You'll figure it out," David opened the car door for Henry to get in and he walked around to the other side. "We just need to go and get Mary-Margaret and then I know this amazing ice cream place that I thought you'd like to try out. What do you think?" Henry didn't need to reply. The grin on his face was more than enough. He had never been to an ice cream parlour before. His mum occasionally bought him a small cone when they went to the park at a weekend. "A little bird told me that it's someone's birthday coming up." David said after a few minutes of driving. Henry shrugged. He had barely thought about it since the plane crash. It hadn't really seemed important.

"I guess,"

"Come on you've got to be more excited than that," David said, surprised by his grandson's lack of interest. He remembered how excited he had been when he was Henry's age.

"Mum hasn't mentioned anything," Henry told David. "The holiday was supposed to be for my birthday, but..."

"Well we can still celebrate it," David turned the corner and pulled onto the side of the road. "She'll be out in a minute." They sat in an awkward silence for several minutes before Mary-Margaret came running up the road, her arms full of books. David got at the car, rushing to help her.

"Thanks," She smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "You're a real Prince Charming."

* * *

"It feels like I've known you forever," Emma smiled as she held Regina's hand a few days later. They were sitting on a park bench, watching Henry kick an old football around. "It's weird to think that a couple of weeks ago we didn't even know each other."

"I know," Regina agreed. After her mother had sent the text to her about Emma she had managed to get her mother to stop pestering her about Emma by telling her that it would be good for the publicity in the elections. Having a daughter that was dating another woman would show Cora to be accepting of all people. It was that kind of garbage that Regina had told her mother and it was enough to get her off her back anyway. After that she had begun pestering Regina to bring them along on election day. Regina told her that she would ask, but she hadn't yet. She doubted Emma would be interested but knew that she would probably go anyway.

"Henry's birthday's next weekend," Emma told Regina, leaning on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I was hoping that you might want to come. He's been begging me to ask you."

"Which day?" Regina asked, her heart sinking. Saturday was election day and her mother would expect her to be there to represent the family. She really didn't want to miss Henry's birthday, but her mother's wrath wasn't worth facing.

"Saturday," Emma told her and Regina's heart sank in her chest even more and she sighed.

"I would love to but..." She trailed off. "My mother. It's election day. She told me to invite you two along, but I thought it would bore you dreadfully. At least now you have an excuse."

"I understand," Emma smiled sadly. "Maybe you could come around on the Friday evening or Sunday." She suggested, taking her head off Regina's shoulder and kissing her head gently. "Or we could drop in on election day. Henry's only having a few friends round for a picnic in the park. We're free in the evening when the results will be starting to come in."

"I'm sure Henry has a list of things that he'd rather do on his birthday," Regina laughed. "I'm really sorry Emma. I would've come if it was possible." Emma could hear the upset in Regina's voice and her brain began whirring.

"Hey kid!" She shouted and Henry looked across at them and ran to their bench, the football tucked under one arm.

"Yeah mum?" He asked, wondering if it was time to leave already. They hadn't been there very long.

"You know you've been seeing those big posters for the elections around?" She asked and Henry nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything. "Well it's on your birthday, and Regina's mum is running. It means that Gina can't come for the picnic though. How would you like to stay up super late and go and see Gina in the evening?"

"How late?" Henry asked, narrowing his eyes in curiosity. His mum was normally super strict when it came to bedtimes, even on weekends.

"You probably wouldn't get to bed until Sunday morning," Regina told him, smiling. She was relieved that Emma wasn't offended that she couldn't come for Henry's birthday. She still felt a bit bad though. "But there'll be yummy food, and I can even make sure that there are apple sweets." At that the deal was done in Henry's mind.

"Awesome," He grinned.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked concerned. It was Henry's birthday after all. She didn't want it ruined because of her relationship with Regina. "You'll be the only kid and you'll be tired."

"I'm sure," Henry nodded. This was going to be the best birthday ever. He could stay up all night, see Regina and eat apple sweets.

"You could invite a friend along," Regina told him. "What about that girl, Violet, that you keep going on about?"

"It could be your first date," Emma grinned, knowing of her son's crush on his friend.

"We're not dating," Henry protested, folding his arms.

"Well ask her out then," Emma laughed. "We'll need to check with her parents that they're alright with her staying up all night. She can sleep on my bed in the morning and I can crash on the couch."

"I have plenty of spare rooms," Regina offered, knowing that the couch wouldn't be very comfortable. Besides, she had a double bed in her room. "Henry could sleep in one, Violet in another and you and I can sleep in mine."

"I've never been to yours," Henry smiled. "That sounds massive for a house for one person."

"Well I have a feeling you and your mum might start come to stay more," Regina told him and Emma squeezed her hand in confirmation. "And it'll be just right for three."

**_I'm starting to wind this down so it'll probably have only one or two more chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though and please let me know what you think._**


	10. Chapter 10

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hen-ry. Happy birthday to you," The small group sang as Henry grinned happily around at them all. He closed his eyes and blew hard on the candles that were on the cake sitting in front of him. They all went out but a second later flicked back. Henry's group of friends all giggled at it and Henry tried again, but the same thing happened. David, Mary-Margaret and Emma all exchanged glances, trying to keep a straight face. He tried again and the same happened. David couldn't contain his laughter by this point.

"They're fake kiddo," He laughed, clapping his arm around his grandson's back. "You're never gonna be able to blow them out." The others surrounding Henry laughed even louder at this news and after a second, Henry joined in.

It was election day and Henry's birthday. Henry, his school friends, Emma, David and Mary-Margaret were gathered in the park for a picnic. "Here's your present." Mary-Margaret smiled, gesturing to a huge box. Emma didn't even want to know how they managed to carry it across the park to where they were picnicking.

"Wow it's huge," Henry grinned, looking at the shiny wrapping on it. "Thanks grandma, thanks grandpa."

"You haven't even unwrapped it yet kiddo," David laughed. Emma smiled as Henry dove in, tossing wrapping paper over his shoulder, to reveal a cardboard box.

"Well open it," Mary-Margaret smiled, waiting to see Henry's expression, hoping that all the effort of wrapping it and getting it their would be worth it.

"Awesome," Henry grinned as he saw what was in the bike. "A bike, I've never had a bike before."

"We'll have to teach you how to ride it then," Mary-Margaret told him. "I'm sure you'll learn in no time."

"This is to go with it," David passed Henry a smaller wrapped box and Henry took it.

"Thank you," Henry smiled, also unwrapping it to reveal a marvel helmet. "Marvel," His smile grew even wider. "This is awesome."

"I'm glad you like it," David ruffled Henry's hair affectionately. "We'll take you out at weekends so you can practise until you're better than all your friends."

* * *

"Violet right?" Regina smiled at the girl standing in between Henry and Emma. She nodded nervously, slightly in awe of the woman in front of her. "Henry told me all about you. Cherryade?" She asked, pointing to the glasses on the side.

"Yes please," She smiled, accepting the glass and taking a small sip. She looked at Henry and he returned her smile. "You told your mum's girlfriend about me?" She smirked as Emma and Regina began chatting.

"I might have mentioned you," Henry admitted.

"They're so sweet," Regina said to Emma, watching their awkward interaction.

"I know," Emma laughed, taking Regina's hand. "I keep telling Henry that he should make the first move, but he doesn't think that he likes her in the same way."

"They'll figure it out," Regina told her. "Anyway, I was thinking that we could go for a weekend away as part of Henry's birthday present."

"You don't ha-" Emma began, but Regina cut her off, already knowing what Emma's objection would be.

"My treat, I want to," Regina told her. "The kid missed out on his holiday because of the plane crash and we're so busy that we never get to spend time together. I figured this way we all win."

"Regina," Emma smiled. "You're so good to us."

"It's nothing," Regina looked across at Henry and Violet who seemed less awkward now that they had had a few moments to chat.

"You look really pretty," Henry said, looking at her red beaded dress. Violet smiled.

"You look really pretty too," She laughed and Henry joined in.

"Vi-" Henry began, unsure of what he was going to say. "I really like you." Violet smiled nervously, looking into Henry's chocolate brown eyes.

"I really like you too," Violet told him and with his heart beating, he leaned in and their lips brushed softly. Emma bit her lip, smiling in happiness as she watched her son's first kiss. Regina squeezed her hand gently.

"I told you they would figure it out,"

"Miss Swan I presume," A sharp voice from behind them said and Regina's heart sank.

"Mother," She forced her lips to stay in a strained smile, which turned more genuine as she turned and saw her dad standing next to her mother. "Emma this is my mother, Cora, and my dad, Henri."

"This isn't going to get at all confusing," Emma laughed, realising that her son and Regina's dad had the same name. Henri laughed at this, already knowing all about Henry from Regina.

"It's good to meet you," Henry smiled at Emma whilst Cora glared frostily at her daughter's girlfriend.

"And this must be your..." Cora began, raising her eyebrow at Henry. "Son."

"Yes," Emma smiled, ignoring the blatant frostiness in Cora's voice. "This is Henry." She tapped Henry's shoulder. "Henry come and say hello to Regina's mum, Cora."

"Hi Cora," Henry smiled cheerily. Cora looked like she was going to turn her nose up in disgust at Henry, but she saw something in him. She saw a younger version of herself. She remembered the days when she was like him. Her father struggled to make enough money to survive. The little he did make he spent on gambling and alcohol. Henry was lucky that his mother was trying.

"Hello Henry," She smiled. This Emma person her daughter was so besotted with was clearly doing everything she could for Henry which is more than her dad ever did. Maybe she was good enough for her daughter.

* * *

"Tonight was perfect," Emma smiled, snuggling into Regina in the early hours of the morning. "Thank you."

"It was perfect for me too," Regina yawned, running her fingers through Emma's unruly hair. "And my mum won the election which will keep her happy."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "She seemed to take to Henry though."

"That's true," Regina closed her eyes, sighing with happiness. "I've never seen her like that before." She admitted.

"You're good with the kid too," Emma told Regina.

"I don't even know what I'm doing half the time," Regina pulled Emma closer to her body, finding Emma's body warmth comforting after the long night that they had had.

"Well you're doing it right, the kid adores you," She paused, thinking about her next words. "And I'm pretty besotted with you myself. In fact, I love you Regina." Regina paused, her heart pounding at Emma's words. She smiled, realising that the feeling was mutual.

"I love you too Ems," Regina told her.

"Really?" Emma sat up in bed surprised. They hadn't known each other that long. She didn't think that Regina had as strong feelings as she did yet.

"Really," Regina told her, also sitting up so that their lips locked and they began kissing passionately.

_**This is the final chapter, so thank you for sticking with me and reading the whole fic. I hope you've enjoyed and please let me know what you think.**_


End file.
